


My doors are always open

by Soowshie



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Child Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soowshie/pseuds/Soowshie
Summary: Karma hadn’t asked any questions when he had arrived at his door wearing a ripped dress, while bleeding and soaked to the bone.ORNagisa has nowhere else to go, so he goes to Karma's.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 32
Kudos: 763





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on an impulse so here you all go.

It was a Sunday night. Rain was drizzling gently down the window, the melancholy of water falling from above making Nagisa nerves spike with each droplet. His blue eyes were wide open as he stared aimlessly out the window, the stars and moon above covered by dark, angry clouds. 

  


He was laying on the floor on a blow-up mattress in his friend’s room, his back turned away from the red-headed boy sleeping on the large bed behind him. He could only guess that it was reaching the unholy hours, and even though he had school tomorrow, sleep just seemed to refuse to overcome him. His mind was still reeling, and he couldn’t seem to suppress the uncontrollable shaking of his limbs.

  


He could still feel the bruises blossoming against his pale skin.

  


His mind unconsciously went back to what had happened…

  


_ He didn’t know what had spurred him to get out of the house as quickly as possible. Maybe it was his fight or flight response, or maybe it was the fact that he was bleeding, bruised and beaten. Nonetheless, he found himself sprinting towards the door as fast as his weak legs would take him.  _

  


_ He could feel blood slowly falling down his face from a cut on his forehead, obstructing his vision.  _

  


_ He ignored it. _

  


_ His mother was running after him, her cries echoing painfully throughout the house.  _

  


_ “Get back here! Darling, I didn’t mean to, don’t leave!” _

  


_ He ignored it. _

  


_ He heard the dress he was forced into rip as he stepped on the loose bits hanging down, causing his mother's cries to morph into outraged screams. _

_  
_ _ He ignored it.  _

  


_ He ignored it all until he had safely made it outside, not even bothering to close the door behind him. He just kept running, his bare feet carrying him away from his home. He didn’t even realise it was raining until he felt the water running over his bare skin, and the splash of puddles beneath his feet.  _

  


_ He wasn’t sure how long he ran for. He could feel his limbs go numb as the cold air whipped furiously around his thin form, his hair already plastered against his skin. _

  


_ He found himself sitting in a bus bay, his legs drawn closely to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. Was it for warmth or comfort?  _

  


_ He wasn’t sure. _

  


_ He finally took that moment to survey his situation. He had just ran away from home, was bleeding and probably suffering from some form of a concussion. He was freezing, and if he sat out here any longer he could get sick.  _

  


_ He looked around.  _

  


_ After a moment, he realised that he had somehow landed himself in Karma’s neighborhood. He thought for a moment if he should perhaps go to Karma’s house and crash there. Would he want him there? Sure, they may be hanging out with each-other again, but does Karma really want him around, or more specifically want him turning up to his house at midnight? _

  


_ He pondered over this.  _

  


_ It seems the rain had better ideas, as it began to fall much heavier, managing to hit him even under the cover he was sitting in. The wind was blowing madly, sending leaves and branches flying uncontrollably through the air. He couldn’t even feel his body anymore. _

  


_ Without giving himself another second to contemplate what to do, he forced himself up and began the slow journey to Karma’s house.  _

  


And that was how Nagisa found himself lying down on said boy's floor, changed into Karma’s oversized sweater and pants, and blood wiped clean from his face. His limbs were still slightly numb, but the feeling of warmth forcing itself into his bones was evident. 

  


The rain had finally settled, and was now only trickling calmly down from the sky.

  


Karma hadn’t asked any questions when he had arrived at his door wearing a ripped dress, while bleeding and soaked to the bone. His face went from annoyed, surprised, shocked, angry and then worried in the span of a second, before he had quickly ushered him into his large, empty house.

  


Nagisa thought he would’ve at least asked what the hell had happened to him, but it seemed he already had an idea. So instead, he carefully manuevoured him over to his large white couch that was sitting in the living room, and carefully sat him down. Nagisa cringed slightly at the water that was already dripping onto the nice looking piece of furniture.

  


Karma picked up a velvet red blanket that was lying on the back of the couch. “Here.” He said, as he handed it to the shivering boy, before making his way over to a cabinet. “Thanks.” Nagisa replied lightly, his voice so quiet it was almost indecipherable. 

  


Carefully, he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, bringing his legs up onto the couch to cover with the blanket. He hid himself into a ball, his head being the only thing visible. 

  


He surveyed his surroundings. He was sitting in a living room that was of decent size. Next to the living room was a modern looking kitchen, and Nagisa didn’t fail to miss the few condiments that were scattered on the bench-top.    
  
The house was quite simple, at most. There were a few plants strewn across the place, but there weren’t any photos on the walls to show the place had been properly lived in. If Nagisa didn’t know any better, he would assume this house was brand new. 

  


Karma returned then, carrying a first aid kit, a few towels, and a bowl of water. He knelt down so he was in front of Nagisa.

  


He frowned as he observed the wound on his head. “Nasty cut you got there.” He pointed out, trying to send the boy a soft smile. 

  


He dumped one of the towels into the water, and began to carefully dab away the blood that had dried to his face. Nagisa winced, but tried to keep as still as he could.

  


There must’ve been more than Nagisa had originally thought, because it took him a bit of time to wipe it all away. 

  


Nagisa mostly tried to avoid eye contact as he worked, and decided to just stare aimlessly at his hands that were gripping the blanket wrapped around his body. He was helping him so easily. He had just let him into his house instantly, and was already cleaning him up. 

  


Nagisa pondered over how he would repay Karma.

  


Once Karma had finished cleaning his face, he shuffled around in his first-aid kid, pulling out a large bandaid. Carefully, he placed it securely against the cut on Nagisa’s head, before he seemingly admired his work. Nagisa tried to say something, like a simple thank-you, but his words seemed to be stuck in his throat. 

  


Karma looked at him a moment longer. He clearly wanted to ask questions, but he merely shook his head and got up, putting away the first-aid kit. 

  


Nagisa was grateful he wasn’t asking any questions. 

  


“I’ve left some clothes for you in the bathroom, I recommend you go for a shower to warm yourself up.” Karma suggested, as he came back over to Nagisa. 

  


Nagisa looked at the ground for a moment, before glancing up at the boy. “Is… Is it okay for me to be here?” 

  


Karma frowned, and scratched at his head, before his gaze hardened as he looked at the boy. Nagisa was, to say the least, surprised by the sudden look in his eyes. “Nagisa, you can always come here. My doors are always open, okay?” 

  


Nagisa just stared for an awkward amount of time, as if that was not the answer he was expecting. His words seemed clogged in his throat, so he just replied with a simple, “okay.” 

  


Karma seemed to want to speak of the topic more, but instead he nudged him up and guided him towards the bathroom. 

  


When Karma had left, leaving Nagisa alone in the bathroom, he was able to get a good look at himself. His eyes were red and puffy, and he looked exhausted. He could see small bruises blossoming on his arms. The dress he was wearing was in tatters. It was ripped and torn, and slightly covered in blood and grime. Not that he cared, really. The dress was ugly anyways. 

  


He quickly ripped it off. 

  


Nagisa tried to be as quick as possible in the shower, even if the scalding water covering his skin was glorious. He figured he probably had the water on a bit too hot, considering his skin was red by the time he got out. 

  


He glanced over at the clothes Karma had supplied him with, and was quick to put them on. It was just a simple oversized grey sweater, and a pair of black sweats. Nonetheless, Nagisa felt comfortable in the clothing. 

  


While Nagisa had been taking a quick shower, Karma had been setting up a mattress on the floor for the boy to sleep on. 

  


They didn’t say much to each other as they settled into their respective beds. Nagisa had merely covered himself in the sheets, and tried to settle into sleep.

  


Only that was hours ago, and Nagisa was still wide awake. 

  


Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw his mother. He was afraid of what would happen when he returned. He kept wondering what would have happened if he had stayed. Would it have been a better idea to stay? Did he just doom himself by running away?

  


He was watching the shadows dance in sync with the rain on the wall, his dark thoughts bombarding him with more and more theories. It was too quiet, the rain was suffocating, he’s too cold, she’s going to hurt him, no, no, no, no-

  


“You awake?” 

  


Nagisa’s mind vomit paused abruptly at the voice behind him. He shifted his head so he could see the red-head, his erratic heart slowly calming in his chest. Karma wasn’t facing him, and it looked like he was sleeping, but clearly not.

  


Nagisa simply hummed in reply.

  


Karma went quiet for a while, so Nagisa assumed that was that, but the boy spoke up again.

  


“Are you still cold?” He asked, his voice unusually quiet and soft.

  


Nagisa was silent for a moment. “Yeah.” He replied simply, his voice small. 

  


Nagisa heard Karma shift in his bed. “Come here.” 

  


Nagisa turned and looked at him again. He had turned to face Nagisa, and was lifting the covers next to him for Nagisa to slip into. He looked at the offer for a moment, before getting up. Cold air wrapped around his frame as the covers fell from his body, his small footsteps making their way over to the large, plush bed that Karma was laying on. 

  


He wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing, or what Karma was doing for that matter, but at the moment Nagisa was craving some form of comfort, or else he thought he might go insane because of his inner monologues. 

  


“You sure?” Nagisa asked for confirmation, hesitating as he stood beside Karma’s bed. Karma merely smiled and nodded at him, that look he very rarely saw plastered on his face. 

  


It urged Nagisa to move. 

  


Hesitantly, Nagisa crawled under the open covers, settling in so he wasn’t too close to Karma. Karma let the covers drop over his frame, and warmth was quick to envelope the cold boy. Nagisa was facing the window still, not looking at Karma as he tried to settle in. 

  


They were silent for a while. 

  


Nagisa was still shivering, both from the cold and the fear that was still etched into the back of his mind, his thoughts slowly trying to creep back into his brain. He couldn’t help but think of what would come out of this. What would happen when he returned back home. 

  


His shoulders tensed as these thoughts began to bombard him once again.

  


Then an arm draped gently over him. His eyes widened slightly, and he tensed, only to slowly relax as he realised he was in no danger. 

  


His uncontrollable shaking seemed to calm down a little. The simple presence that was draped over him seemed to plant him, stopping his fears from coming for him.

  


Karma, seeing how Nagisa had reacted to that simple act decided to edge closer to the small blue-haired boy. Nagisa felt warmth envelope him as the arm wrapped securely around his stomach, a warm body pressing itself against his back. Karma’s hand found his, and he simply held it. 

  


Nagisa could feel his shaking decrease, as Karma’s presence stilled his trembling form. The warmth the boy was giving him was relaxing, and his eyes had closed involuntarily. 

  


Nagisa intertwined his hand with Karma’s, and Karma squeezed his hand lightly. It was a confirmation that he was there, and he wasn’t leaving. Nagisa wanted to say thank you, or anything, really, but he didn’t want to disturb the peace that had settled over the room, so instead he stayed silent and enjoyed the other boys' company.

  


Tomorrow he may feel embarrassed about cuddling with Karma in his bed, and he will inevitably have to face his mother at some point.

  


However, he decided that he will forget about everything for now, and decide to simply enjoy this peace while it lasts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted another chapter so here you go (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

All around him was darkness. There wasn’t a hint of light covering the area Nagisa found himself in, the blackness seeming to stretch on forever. He took a few steps forward, watching as the shadows beneath his feet rippled like water. 

Even surrounded by endless darkness, he wasn't afraid. 

He felt oddly relaxed, like the endless abyss was wrapping him in a large, comfortable hug.   
It was a nice break from the mess he called life. 

If only that peace could have lasted a little longer. 

He sensed it first before he heard it.

The scent of expensive perfume, the familiar feeling of soft, silky dresses covering his skin, the soft yet deadly words that would freeze him on the spot. 

The darkness soon turned suffocating, and was no longer hugging him but was choking him in it’s grasp. He tried to call for help, for anyone, but his voice was stuck in his throat, refusing to come out.

He could feel his mother’s hands creeping around him as she dressed him up like her perfect little doll, her nails digging into his skin. He gasped desperately as the water beneath him wrapped around his legs. 

It was pulling him under, the nails at his skin ripping him apart. 

“Isa!”

Help, somebody, please help!

“Nagi-

“My sweet little girl…” 

No, stop, I’m not a girl, I’m not-

“Nagisa!”

Nagisa’s eyes flew open. 

He couldn’t move. The darkness was encasing him, his mother will get him, he had to move, he had to get out, get out, get out, get out-

A soft voice was murmuring from beside him, and Nagisa used all his willpower to focus on it. 

“Calm down, it’s alright, she’s not here.” 

Nagisa recognised that voice. 

“Shh… It’s okay, she’s not here, you're safe…” 

Nagisa felt himself slowly relax, the voice grounding him and pulling him out of the darkness. 

His breathing slowly began to calm down, along with his erratic heartbeat. He didn’t miss the familiar feeling of tears streaming down his face. 

The arms that were wrapped around him slowly released their hold, pulling away from him. 

Nagisa was sitting up in a large bed. He looked around, confused. 

Where am I?

“You with me?”

Karma.

Shifting to his left, he saw Karma sitting beside him on the bed, a faint look of concern covering his features. It was an odd look on his face. 

Nagisa opened his mouth to reply, but he wasn’t sure if his voice would come out audibly, so he replied with a simple nod. 

Karma let out a relieved sigh, his head falling back onto the pillow beneath him. “God, you scared me. I thought someone was kidnapping you or something.” 

“M’ sorry.” Nagisa replied softly, not looking at the other boy. 

“You wanna talk about it?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Nagisa shook his head. He didn’t want to think about his stupid nightmare. 

They sat in silence for a while as Nagisa regained his bearings, finally getting control of his breathing. He tried to remember exactly how he had ended up in Karma’s bed.

And then he remembered that they had… Cuddled. In bed together. Alone. 

A faint blush crept it’s way up Nagisa’s face at the memory. If Karma noticed his red face, he didn’t comment on it. 

“What..” Nagisa swallowed, trying to get control of his voice back. “What time is it?” 

Karma hummed beside him as he checked the time using his phone. 

“Eleven.” 

“E-eleven? Like, in the morning?” 

“Yup.” 

Nagisa quickly shot him a panicked look. “I’m late for school, Karma! Why didn’t you wake me up?!” 

Karma gave him a dumbfounded look. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t think going to school is a great idea for you right now.” 

“But-”

“I’m sure one day off won’t matter. I think you need some time to assess your situation, anyways.” 

Nagisa pouted, not looking at Karma. “I had a good attendance record…” 

Karma snorted, making Nagisa stick his tongue out at him. 

There were still a few things Karma wanted to ask Nagisa, but he decided he’d wait a bit. Or, atleast, until Nagisa had relaxed more. 

He wouldn’t want to send him into another panic attack.

Nagisa stiffened. “Wait, Karma, won’t the school call my mother telling her I’m not at school?” 

Karma smirked at him, “don’t worry, I sorted it all out.”

Nagisa sent him an uncertain frown. “That’s never a good thing.” 

He had the gall to look hurt, “what could you possibly mean by that?” 

Nagisa rolled his eyes, “what did you do?” 

“I simply called the school letting them know both you and I had a sleepover and had both gotten sick over-night.”

“Oh. Okay.” 

“See? Everything sorted out, just fine.”

Nagisa was going to point out the fact he still had to go back home eventually and face his mother, but he decided now wasn’t the time.

He also decided to keep the fact that his mother could potentially call the school silent as well.

That was all an issue for his future self. 

Karma climbed out of bed, stretching as his feet hit the floor. “You hungry?” 

He nodded, slowly following Karma out of bed. It seems both boys were willing to not discuss what had happened last night. Oh well, that was completely fine with Nagisa.

Karma left the room, Nagisa quick to follow behind him. He ignored the slight ache in his arms and the bruises sitting there.

At-least he wasn’t freezing anymore, it actually felt like there was warmth in his bones.

They made their way down a long hall, before reaching the dining room that was connected to the kitchen. 

While Karma was fiddling around in the kitchen, Nagisa was aimlessly standing in the dining room, his fingers fiddling with the sweater he was wearing. The one that wasn’t his. 

Karma glanced up at Nagisa from where he was squatting on the floor in front of a cupboard. Nagisa wasn’t looking at him, and had decided to look around at the rest of the house, seeing even more plants lining along the windows and shelves. 

“I’m making pancakes, you wanna help?” Karma offered, standing up from his spot on the floor. 

Nagisa looked at him, “oh, uh, yeah sure.” He slowly made his way over to Karma.

He was pulling out different ingredients they would need for pancakes, along with a bowl.

He poured some flour, milk and other ingredients into the blue ceramic bowl, before grabbing a whisk and handing it to Nagisa. 

Nagisa looked at the whisk, confused. “You mix it.” Karma motioned towards the bowl. 

Nagisa went over to the bowl and began to slowly whisk the ingredients together.

Nagisa frowned as he worked. “Do you… Mind me being here for today? Well, not the entire day, because I have to go back home eventually, but…” 

Karma looked over at him.

“Like, I had just essentially stolen your bed. Well, not stolen, you had offered for me to join you, but I probably woke you up because I was having a silly nightmare, and now that I think about it you were probably sleeping before I came to your door, and I barely even said thank-you, and-”

Karma placed his hands on his shoulders, stopping his word vomit from continuing. 

“As I said yesterday. You're always welcome here, Nagisa.”

Nagisa frowned.

“I don’t care if it’s three in the morning, I don’t care if you… Stubbed your toe, and want someone to cry on.”

He smirked, “and I certainly don’t mind sharing a bed.” 

Nagisa hoped his face hadn’t gone red.

He sighed, “look, I’m not great at this whole… Comforting thing, but my point is that you can always come to me.” 

Nagisa sent him a genuine smile. “Thanks, Karma. That... Means a lot to me.” 

Karma let out a puff of air, “pancakes.” He went back over to what he was doing.

Nagisa would say they made a pretty decent batch of pancakes. They had even added choc chips.

Nagisa shoved a mouthful of his pancake into his mouth, along with some ice-cream. Nagisa smiled through the food in his mouth, “hey, this doesn’t taste half bad.” 

Karma put a hand on his chest, “you thought my home-made recipe wasn’t going to taste good?”

Nagisa raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m surprised you didn’t add some special ingredient.”

He gave him his signature grin, “I would never.” 

Nagisa rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his pancakes. 

They sat in silence for a while.

Nagisa noticed how Karma kept glancing up at him, before looking back down at his food.

Nagisa put down his utensils, “what is it?” He asked him flat out.

Karma put down his fork, scratching the back of his neck. “You left the dress in the bathroom, I was wondering what you wanted to do with it.” 

Nagisa stiffened slightly, before he spoke. “I… Think I’ll just chuck it out. It’s ruined, anyways.” 

“Not that it’s any of my business, but I’m assuming your mum forced you into it?”

He nodded. 

“Damn witch.” Karma hissed, an annoyed scowl covering his face. 

“She’s still my mum.” 

“So? Doesn’t give her the right to treat you like shit.” 

“It’s… Fine. She-”

“There’s nothing ‘fine’ about any of this, Nagisa. She abuses you.” 

“It’s not like I can do anything about it, Karma. If I disobey her she’ll-” Nagisa paused before he could reveal too much.

Karma stared at him. “What else is she doing to you, Nagisa?” 

Karma knew a bit about Nagisa’s home life, from when he had told him stories in the past before they had… Separated. He hadn’t mentioned much, mostly about how his mother had wanted a girl and how she treated him as one. 

He knew that wasn’t the end of it, and yet he still left Nagisa alone with her. 

“It’s nothing. Just… Ignore what I said.” 

Karma frowned at him, “okay, that’s not fair. She’s clearly doing more than treating you as her daughter. If you’ve somehow already forgotten, I cleaned you up of the wound on your head. Don’t think I didn’t notice the bruises on your arms, either.”

Nagisa was staring at his empty plate, refusing to make eye contact with the red-head in front of him. 

“She’s hitting you, isn’t she?”

Nagisa nodded dumbly. 

Karma cursed. 

“You can’t let this continue, Nagisa. What if what happened last night happens again?” 

Nagisa wasn’t facing him, his hair covering his eyes. 

“What if you can’t get out of the house next time?” 

“Karma…” 

“You can’t expect to just be able to run out every time and crash at mine, things will only get worse with her-”

“You think I don’t know that?!” Nagisa had abruptly stood up and was now facing Karma. His eyes were wide, with unshed tears gathering in the corners. 

“Everyday, I have to walk around her like she’s a ticking time bomb. I don’t know what will set her off! And of course I’ve thought of all the what-ifs. What if when she smashed my head against the counter and I had been knocked out? What if I hadn’t been able to get out of the house and she had managed to grab me and pull me back?” 

Nagisa’s fists curled on the table. 

“What if I hadn’t come to your house? Would I have frozen outside? Would she have found me and pulled me back home? Would I have been… Been kidnapped by someone? Don’t think I haven’t thought about this, Karma, that’s why I couldn’t fall asleep last night!” 

Nagisa was trembling so hard, he had collapsed back into his seat. 

“I want to leave home, Karma. You have no idea how badly I want to leave and never turn back. But I can’t. I can’t… I can’t leave her. I…” 

His face had been buried in his arms. 

“I’m scared, Karma. I’m terrified, but…”

Karma was silent.

“I can’t just run away.” 

Nagisa's shoulders were hunched, his face covered in his arms. 

Karma was silent as he stared at the broken boy. Words couldn’t describe the amount of hatred he held for the woman that claimed to be his mum. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I was being inconsiderate.” 

Nagisa lifted his head to look at him. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” 

Karma smirked at him, “let’s just relax for the day, alright? We can worry about her later.” He suggested, trying to break the tension.

Nagisa liked the sound of that, so he nodded.

Dumping their dishes in the sink, Karma led Nagisa to the lounge. “There’s a new show on Netflix that’s caught my attention, are you interested in watching it with me?” Karma asked him, sitting down heavily on the couch. 

“I’d like that.” 

So they now found themselves sitting on the couch, idly watching a show playing on the TV.

Nagisa heard a soft meow from beside him. 

He jumped, not expecting to see a small black cat sitting to his right. 

“Jesus, he scared me.” He huffed out. Beside him, Karma was laughing. 

“I didn’t know you had a cat?” 

“Satan rarely shows himself when there are strangers in the house, he must like you.” 

“Satan?” Nagisa questioned, glancing over at Karma. 

“What, you don’t like his name?” 

Nagisa giggled, “it’s unique.” 

Satan slowly crept towards him, his curious blue eyes looking at Nagisa. He placed a paw on his leg, before climbing onto his lap.

“Wha- are you kidding me? I can barely even pat him and he’s already sitting in your lap!” Karma complained, watching as Satan lied down and got himself comfortable in Nagisa’s lap. 

Nagisa sent him a shit eating grin. 

At some point, Karma had grabbed a blanket and had draped it over the two of them. If Karma had shuffled closer to Nagisa, neither of them had mentioned it. 

Nagisa was beginning to doze off. Satan was still settled comfortably in his lap, and Karma’s warm presence beside him was lulling his senses. His eyes were drooping, and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Karma felt something drop onto his shoulder, and he stiffened, glancing over only to see that Nagisa had fallen asleep. Karma let out a soft smile- one he would very rarely show anyone.

He shuffled closer to the boy so he was more comfortable. 

They sat like that for a while. Karma could feel himself slowly beginning to fall asleep as well, the missed sleep from last night coming back to bite him. He put his head on top of Nagisa’s, his eyes slowly drooping.

Then a knock sounded at the door. 

The sudden noise had startled Nagisa, his head snapping up, almost hitting Karma. Satan jumped out of his lap with a surprised yelp. 

He looked at Karma, and he didn’t miss the look of fear that was hidden behind his blue eyes. 

“Don’t answer it.” Nagisa said quickly, his head looking over at the door nervously. 

The knock sounded again. 

“I’ll just go peek through the window, don’t worry.”

Karma slowly got up, letting the blanket fall from his shoulders as he made his way over to the door. Nagisa’s head was peeking out from behind the couch, the rest of his body hidden by the blanket.

Reaching the door, he peeked through the small hole so he could see who was there. 

He was certainly surprised by who he found.

Twisting the handle, he opened the door with a ‘how dare you knock at my door’ face. 

“Wow, he actually answered the door! Pay up, Maehara.” 

Maehara grumbled, slipping Nakamura a few notes of cash.

There at the door stood Maehara, Nakamura, Isogai, Kayano and Sugino. 

Karma blinked, a very unimpressed look on his face. “What the hell are you guys doing here?”

Isogai stepped forward, “we were told you and Nagisa were sick, so we came to check up on you guys.” 

“Since when did you guys come over to my place to see how I’m doing?” 

Nakamura forced her way into his home, “hey-” Karma started, before everyone else followed. 

“We heard you and Nagisa had a sleepover or something and then both got sick- is Nagisa still here?” 

“Wha- get the hell out of my house!” 

“Oh, Nagisa, is that you?” Kayano called, seeing a small blue head peeking out from behind the couch, wrapped up in a large red blanket. 

“Uh… Hey, guys.” He greeted, staying in his little blanket cocoon. The other’s probably hadn’t noticed, but Karma could see the slight shaking of Nagisa’s limbs. 

Clearly he had also thought the person at the door was going to be his mum.

Thank god it wasn’t. 

“How did you guys know where I live?” 

“Koro-sensei told us.” 

Karma grit his teeth in annoyance.

Sugino walked over to where Nagisa was huddled, “we came to see how you were feeling after school.” 

Nagisa sent them a soft smile, “oh. That was nice of you guys, thanks.” 

Karma was trying to usher the five out of the house. “We’re feeling just fine and dandy, so you guys can leave now.” 

They promptly ignored him. 

“Will you be coming to school tomorrow, Nagisa?” Isogai asked him. 

Nagisa seemed to think about the question. “I’m not sure…” 

Maehara smiled at him, “that’s alright, man. Just wait till you feel better.” 

Nagisa nodded. 

“What’s with all the plants, Karma?” Nakamura asked as she scrutinized the plants that were covering his house. 

Karma frowned, “what’s wrong with them?”

“I mean, you have like, nothing else in this house other than a million plants. Even your plants have plants on them.”

“What’s wrong with plants? It livens the place up.” 

“It looks like a forest in here.” 

“You're just jealous.”

“Of your obsessive plant collection?”

“You don’t understand how to truly decorate a home.” 

“Half of these are fake plants!”

Kayano ignored the arguing pair and looked over at Nagisa. “What have you two been up to today?” 

Nagia’s face went slightly red, his mind involuntarily going back to last night. He decided to hide his face in the blanket and turn away from them and back towards the TV. 

“Nothing much. Mainly watching TV. Had some pancakes.” Karma replied for him, ignoring Nakamura who was tipping a plant upside down, only to gawk when she realised that plant was also fake. 

Nakamura grinned as she put the plant back down, “you sure that’s all you guys did?” 

Karma promptly threw a bottle of mustard at her head. “Get your head out of the gutter.” 

Kayano sat herself down besides Nagisa. “When’re you heading back home, Nagisa?”

Nagisa didn’t look at her, “I’m not sure…” 

Nakamura was staring intently at Nagisa. “Say, Nagisa…” 

Nagisa glanced at her. 

“Those clothes you’re wearing wouldn’t happen to be Karma’s, would they?” 

Nagisa stiffened, “what- no, they’re mine.” 

Nakamura raised an eyebrow. 

“How would you know who’s clothing they are, anyways? That’s a bit stalker-ish of you, wouldn’t you say?” Karma came over, slinging his arm around the blonde girl.

She shrugged, “I’m just making an observation.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh! We brought some things for you guys.” Sugino spoke up, as he placed a plastic bag on the dining table. 

“You guys really didn’t have to…” Nagisa began. 

Sugino pulled out a pack of sushi. 

“I mean, that was nice of you guys, thanks.”

Sugino brought the sushi over to Nagisa.

Karma watched the exchange, his eye twitching. “Okay, it was lovely seeing you all, but I think it’s time you all left. Would be a shame if either of us got you sick.” Karma tried ushering them out of the house, “no offense, but you don’t look at all sick to me, Karma.” Maehara pointed out. 

“Well the little blue one is, so you should all leave.” 

Nagisa looked up, “the little blue one?” 

Karma was pushing them out the door.

“Wait, I wanna ask you guys more questions!” Nakamura whined as Karma kicked her towards the door. 

“You can ask later, okay? Bye!” 

With a final shove, he got them out the door and slammed it in their faces, before locking it. 

“Get better soon!” Their muffled voices called from behind the door. 

Karma ignored them and went back over to Nagisa who was already digging into the sushi the five had bought for him. 

“That was nice of them.” Nagisa spoke up from around his mouthful of sushi. 

Karma scoffed, “yeah, whatever.” 

He sat back down on the couch beside Nagisa, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. 

“You alright?” 

Nagisa nodded, putting his food down. “Yeah, just a bit shaken.”

“You should stay another night.”

Nagisa shook his head, “I can’t avoid her forever. The longer I do, the worse it’ll be when I see her again.” 

Karma frowned.

“So… You’re going to go back today?” 

Nagisa nodded. 

“I’ll walk you home.” 

Nagisa smiled slightly at him. “Okay.”

“If I’m there with you, she can’t do anything.”

Nagisa gave him an uncertain look, “I’m not sure about that.”

“I won’t let her do anything.” 

“You won’t be able to stay at mine forever. She’ll kick you out.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I'll add one more chapter to wrap up this story, nonetheless I hope y'all liked this chapter｡◕‿◕｡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter :))

The sun was beginning to sink beneath the horizon, succumbing the world to darkness.

Two boys were walking silently down a pathway, their shadows reflecting onto the ground. 

“If we weren’t walking towards my inevitable doom, I’d say this was nice.” Nagisa huffed, his eyes looking longingly at the splash of colours dancing in the sky surrounding the falling sun. 

Karma followed his gaze, looking towards the sky where blue was fading into hues of orange and yellow, small white clouds shining bright as they floated across the sun. 

Nagisa’s hands were tucked behind his back, his eyes glued towards the sunset. He looked over at Karma, a small smile dancing on his lips. 

  
Karma’s breath hitched in his throat, and he stopped walking.

The sun was casting an almost angelic glow on his head, making his blue hair shine like the ocean as it swung easily in the soft breeze. The small smile playing on his lips was gentle. What really made Karma pause, however, was his eyes.

His eyes were glowing. The sun had cast on them in the perfect position, making the blue hues in his eyes shine brightly. It was like looking into a pool of water, dragging you further and further under the depths, like a siren singing… 

“Karma?”

Karma blinked. Nagisa was giving him a confused look as to why he had suddenly stopped walking. 

“O-oh. Sorry.” He quickly reclaimed his spot from beside Nagisa and they continued their walk. 

They were silent, for the most past, simply basking in the peace. Nagisa’s head looked back up at Karma, his voice breaking the silence.

“Thank-you, Karma.” 

Karma’s head swivelled towards him, “huh?”

“For today. For looking after me. I never properly said thank-you, so I wanted to tell you now.” 

A soft smirk danced on Karma’s lips, “don’t go sounding like is the last time we’ll see each other.” 

Nagisa clicked his tongue. “Can’t say that for certain.” 

“As I said, let her try to touch you.” He dug some items out of his pockets, “I even brought some supplies.

He pulled out a few condiments. Nagisa blanched, “you seriously bought those?”

Karma’s signature grin crawled it’s way onto his face, “I never leave the house without them.” 

Nagisa laughed. A short, sweet laugh. It made Karma’s heart skip a beat.  _ What the hell is wrong with me, calm the hell down. _

“I think you’ll have to refrain from using them this time, Karma.” 

He rolled his eyes, “I only use them if the situation calls for it.” 

“Like that time you covered Terasaka’s lunch in chilli sauce?”

“The situation called for it.” 

“You mean you just wanted to see Terasaka almost choke on his food?” 

“I think that’s a fair thing to want.” 

“Not when I’m the one who’s water had to be sacrificed for the cause.” 

Karma snorted, “how kind of you to sacrifice your water.”

Nagisa lightly punched him on the arm, “guess who won’t be sacrificing their water for you next time you choke.” 

“Bold of you to assume I’ll choke.” 

“You seemed pretty choked up earlier.” 

Karma choked on his spit. 

“See? There you go again.” Nagisa smirked.

Karma wiggled the chilli sauce he was holding in the blue-haired boys face, “don’t test your luck, blueberry.” 

It was Nagisa’s turn to look baffled, “blueberry?” 

Karma grinned innocently, “you don’t like it? I thought very hard for that nickname.” 

“Oh, no, it’s great, strawberry.”

“Oh, so I’m a strawberry, am I?”

“Yup.” Nagisa popped the p. 

“What about apple?” Karma suggested.

“Apples can be green.”

“Watermelons?” 

“They are also green.” 

“Not all of it is green.” 

They continued to argue over other fruits that were red for the rest of the walk. 

“How would Koro-sensei not be a lemon? Visualising him as a banana is just making me uncomfortable.” 

Nagisa regarded him with a deadpan expression. 

Then he stopped walking.

“Doesn’t matter, we’re at my apartment.” 

Karma looked over to the apartment complex that sat in front of them. The smile that had been on Nagisa’s face the whole walk had quickly disappeared, and was replaced with a look of fear and uncertainty. 

Karma walked around him so he stood in front of him. “Are you sure about this?” 

He breathed in, before nodding. 

“I’ll be there the whole time, alright? Just let her try anything.” 

A wobbly smile found it’s way to the blueberries face, “I believe you.” 

With slow steps, the pair made their way towards his apartment door after climbing several flights of stairs.

Finally, they made it to the door, and now stood outside it. 

“Is she home?” Karma asked, taking notice of how quiet it was inside the apartment. 

“She should be.” 

Raising a shaky hand, he went to open the door handle. He took a few deep breaths, and with a supportive smile from Karma, he turned the knob and opened the door. 

“I’m home, mother.” 

There was some rustling in the kitchen, before a figure appeared in the hallway leading to the door. 

“Get inside. Now.”  _ Oh, god. She didn’t even give him a fake greeting.  _

He stepped into the house, his stomach quickly weighed down by the heavy tension filling the apartment. His mother had already left the hallway, and must not have noticed Karma.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Karma following him into the house, shutting the door behind himself. His reassuring smile was all Nagisa needed to move forward. 

The pair walked into the living area. Hiromi was sitting on the couch, and when she glanced up her face went from angry, surprised, then back to angry. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” She told Karma coldly. 

Karma shoved his hands into his pockets, his body slouching as he regarded the woman like a stranger- an enemy. His gaze was hardened, his amber eyes glaring at her full of bloodlust. 

“I’m gonna stay. You can say whatever you need to to him with me here.”

Nagisa looked nervously at his mother, who looked like she was about to break something as she was looking at the red-head. 

Then her gaze turned towards Nagisa. 

“Where were you last night?”

Nagisa tried to not look down, and to keep their eyes connected. “I was at Karma’s house.” He took it as a win when his voice didn’t shake.

“And where’s the dress?” Nagisa stiffened.

_ He would tell her it’s destroyed and has been chucked out, she’s going to yell, she’s going to hurt me, what do I say, what do I say, what do I say- _

A soft hand grabbed his own, startling Nagisa out of his thoughts. Looking down, he saw that Karma had placed his hand in Nagisa’s, his fingers wrapping securely around his own. His gaze was still set on his mother, a cocky smirk staring her down. 

Having Karma there to ground him, he replied confidently. “It was destroyed, so I got rid of it. I’m sorry.” 

Hiromi stared at him, her emotions hidden carefully. Nagisa wasn’t sure how differently this would be going if Karma weren’t there. 

Then she abruptly stood up. Nagisa couldn’t help but flinch back, his grip tightening on Karma’s hand. 

“I bought that dress for you, and you threw it out?” Her voice was rising with each word.

“I-i’m sorry, Mother, I-”

Karma decided to step forward, “if you somehow haven’t already realised, your son is a  _ boy _ . Even then, he clearly dislikes wearing your dresses, so stop forcing him into them.” 

Nagisa glanced nervously at Karma, then back to his mother. If she didn’t look angry before, she certainly did now. 

“What right do you have to tell me what I can and can’t do for my child?” 

“What you’re doing for him isn’t up to you.” 

She began walking towards Karma. “I want you to leave my house. Right. Now.”

“I’m not going anywhere until I know Nagisa is safe in this house.” 

Nagisa didn’t like where this was going. He tugged nervously on Karma’s sleeve from where he was standing behind him, but Karma ignored him. 

_ Would mother stoop as low as to hit one of my friends? _

He took note of how her hands were twitching by her sides. 

He looked up at Karma, who was still giving her his cocky grin.

“I’ll call your parents.” Was her threat. 

Karma stared at her for a long moment, before he started laughing. Hiromi glared at him as if he was dying. 

“Sure, call my parents, I’m sure they’ll answer.” He choked out through his laughter, throwing his head back, regarding her as lower than him.

She seemed to be at a loss of what to do. It was clear to both Karma and Nagisa that she wanted Karma to leave so she could… punish Nagisa. 

It was also clear she wouldn’t be able to convince Karma that Nagisa was safe, and for him to leave without having to worry. 

Nagisa could only hope that means she wouldn’t resort to violence. Well, it never stopped her before, but Nagisa wouldn’t forgive himself if she hurt Karma. 

Her toxic gaze went over to Nagisa, who was still standing half behind Karma. “Nagisa, darling.”

“Y-yes, mother?”

“Why don’t you tell your friend here it’s time he went home?” 

Or she could do that.

Nagisa wasn’t exactly sure what to do now. He had never disobeyed his mother. 

He glanced up at Karma.

Looking down at the small blue-haired boy, he gave him the best reassuring smile he could muster. 

With a deep breath, he looked at her, moving so he was standing beside Karma. 

“Mother… could Karma please stay the night?” 

Clearly that was  _ not  _ the answer Hiromi had been expecting. 

“How dare you go against my wishes? And you ask him to  _ stay the night?!”  _

She began to stomp towards Nagisa.

“I don’t want this boy in this house! I don’t want him anywhere near you! He is a bad influence!” 

She reached out her hand to grab Nagisa, but Karma was faster. He gently pushed Nagisa so he was behind him, making Hiromi grab a fistful of Karma’s shirt instead of Nagisa’s hair. 

She kept her hand fisted in his shirt, as she glared at Karma, her eyes dark and hostile. 

“It wouldn’t look good if you happened to abuse either of us. Would be a shame if you got reported and thrown in jail, huh?” Karma teased. Even though he was speaking calmly, his eyes were harder than stone, his amber eyes glowing in anger. 

At this point, Hiromi was shaking. Her and Karma stared at each other for what felt like hours, before she finally let go. Nagisa stayed in his spot behind Karma, slowly peeking out from behind his arm to see what was going on. 

Hiromi seemed to notice she had lost this battle. If looks could kill, everyone in this room would’ve been long gone at this point. 

“Just… Go to your room.” She muttered out, her fierce gaze never leaving Karma’s. 

“O-okay.” Nagisa murmured. He tugged on Karma’s sleeve, pulling him away from his mother and towards the staircase. Karma waved cheerily to her as he was pulled upstairs, before they disappeared from her sight. 

As soon as Nagisa had closed the door behind him, he slid down against it, a terrified sob escaping his throat. 

Karma paused his quick inspection of the small room, and looked at the blue-haired boy curled against the door. 

“God. If you weren’t there I don’t know what she would have done. I thought she was going to hurt you, Karma.” He admitted, as a few tears began to escape from his blue eyes. 

Karma knelt down in front of him, his hands resting on his shaking shoulders. 

“I told you I wasn’t going to leave.” Karma tried reassuring. Nagisa’s face was buried in his arms, his knees drawn up. He glanced up, his eyes slightly red. 

“But what if you had? What if you weren’t there, she- she would’ve-”

Karma wrapped him in a hug.

The sudden hug had surprised Nagisa, as the red-head’s arms wrapped securely around his shoulders. 

“K-Karma?” 

“I wouldn’t let her touch you, Nagisa. I won’t let her lay a hand on you, not while I’m around at least.” 

Nagisa tried to fight away the tears that had begun to fall faster from his eyes.  _ Pathetic, she didn’t even touch me and I’m crying.  _

“I’m sorry, s-she didn’t even touch me I shouldn’t be crying, I’m so sorry-” 

Karma’s grip only tightened. “Nagisa, she’s done horrible things to you. You have every right to be crying right now.”

Nagisa couldn’t fight the tears anymore, and they began to roll faster down his cheeks. 

Slowly, he wrapped his small arms around Karma, his face digging itself into his neck.

Karma repositioned them so Nagisa was practically sitting in his lap, his hands fisting in his shirt as his tears began to fall faster and harder. 

Karma felt protective of the small boy who was breaking in his grasp, his grip tightening as he hugged him. 

It felt like all the stress from the past couple of days was finally escaping him, flowing out through his eyes. It was also coupled with an overwhelming sense of  _ relief _ . 

What did he do to deserve Karma?

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that for, with Nagisa letting out all his emotions as Karma hugged him, trying to comfort him as best he could. 

Nagisa’s uncontrollable cries soon turned into small sniffles, “sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Do you feel better?” Karma asked him, his unnaturally soft voice surprising even himself. 

Nagisa nodded against his neck, as he slowly pulled away, rubbing an arm along his eyes as he tried to wipe away the remaining tears. 

“I needed that. Thank-you.” 

Karma smiled fondly at the boy. “How about we get changed and we can turn in for the night?”

He nodded, “I don’t think mother would try kicking you out, she seemed frightened of you.” 

Karma smirked victoriously, “good.” 

Nagisa had soon gotten changed into his own, familiar clothing. 

He was currently clinging to Karma’s clothing that was bundled in his arms, and was glaring at him. 

“You don’t have to worry about washing them, Nagisa. I never wear them anyways.” 

Nagisa pouted, gripping the borrowed clothes tighter, “It’s common courtesy to wash the person’s clothes you borrowed.” 

Karma rolled his eyes, “I don’t do ‘common courtesy.’ Seriously, it’s fine.” 

Nagisa promptly stuck his tongue out at him. “I will make these clothes so clean, you won’t even know what hit you.”

“I could wash them myself.”

“I have no faith in your washing skills.” 

Karma placed a hand on his chest. “I’m hurt, Nagisa. I think my washing skills are perfectly fine.”

“I’ll remember that next time.”

Nagisa eventually managed to convince Karma to allow him to wash the clothes for him, after much arguing. 

And now they found themselves both staring at Nagisa’s small, single bed. 

“I have a spare mattress under my bed if you wanna… Karma!” 

Karma had casually thrown himself onto his bed, quickly burying himself under the covers. 

“For such a small bed, it’s rather comfy.” He commented, “emphasis on small…” He muttered, looking as his feet hung over the edge of the bed. 

Nagisa was giving him a very unimpressed look, his arms crossed in front of him. 

Karma glanced over at him, before a cheeky grin split onto his face. “We’ve already shared a bed, might as well get used to it.” 

Nagisa’s twin-tails shot up, turning around so he wasn’t facing Karma. “That was different.” 

“You liked it, didn’t you?” 

Nagisa’s shoulders hunched. “Y-yes…” He mumbled. 

“What was that? You’re going to have to speak louder.” Karma taunted, his signature smirk covering his face.

Nagisa flipped around, looking at Karma with an annoyed expression, although it looked more like an angry kicked puppy. 

“It’s too small for us both to fit!”

“No matter, you’re tiny.” 

They stared at each-other for a while. To an outsider it would look… strange, but they were having what Nagisa liked to call ‘an intense battle using the complex expressions of their eyes.’

Nagisa didn’t last long though when Karma abruptly blew him an air kiss. 

After Nagisa had switched off the lights, he pulled at the bands that kept his hair tied up, and let it flow freely down his back. The crescent moon had sent a perfect glow into Nagisa’s room, making him look like some sort of fallen angel. 

_ The sun and moon really have an obsession with making Nagisa look perfect, don’t they?  _

Nagisa made his way over to where Karma was lying down, before awkwardly trying to squeeze himself onto the small space.

“Karma, I don’t think this is going to-” 

Karma quickly grabbed the boy before he could fall off the edge and wrapped him in his arms.

“K-Karma?” Nagisa muttered out, his face almost matching the colour of Karma’s hair as his small body was pulled towards Karma, his arms wrapping securely around his frame. 

Karma merely hummed, his face burying itself into Nagisa’s neck. 

Nagisa was stiff in the boy’s grasp. “Er… Karma?” 

“You seemed perfectly fine with this last night.” 

Nagisa was silent. He wanted to say that was different, but Karma was right. He was perfectly fine with it last night. 

He sat still for a moment, before slowly manoeuvering his body so he was comfortable.

“Comfortable?” Karma asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

Nagisa nodded, not sure if his voice would come out as audible, considering his current predicament.

“I told you we’d fit.” He muttered

Nagisa rolled his eyes, taking a moment to calm himself down. “How was I supposed to know you meant like this?” 

“That’s what makes me so unpredictable.” 

Nagisa snorted.

For a while, he lay there, his eyes not staring at anything in particular. 

“Hey, Karma?” He murmured. Hearing the boy hum, he continued. “Do you have socks on?” 

“Huh?” 

“Do you have socks on?”

Karma furrowed his eyebrows, “yeah…?” 

“Okay.”

Karma stared at the back of the blue boy's head, before rolling his eyes and resting his chin above his small head.

Nagisa finally felt the effects of exhaustion begin to take over him, his eyes slowly fluttering shut. With a soft smile gracing his lips, and a small yawn, he fell asleep, his final thoughts being of the warmth, comfort and safety he was feeling.

Karma had waited until Nagisa had fallen asleep.

He had been adamantly watching the door, as if daring his mother to enter and disturb the small boy. 

  
However, all was silent and still. He didn’t feel like there was any immediate danger. Slowly, he allowed his eyes to slip shut, his grip tightening ever so slightly on Nagisa. 

As he felt himself slowly succumbing to the effects of sleep, he made himself a silent promise.

_ I’m not going to leave him again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my short little story, I had a lot of fun writing it. \ (•◡•) / 
> 
> I'm planning on writing more stories for this show (even if the fandom is practically dead.) I've written down a million random ass ideas that I'll probably never end up using but oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> So if anyone's interested in seeing more stories lemme know. Anyways, thanks for reading! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second chapter if anyone's interested.


End file.
